


Closer

by goblinlord



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/F, Gun Kink, Name-Calling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Vaginal Fingering, just a lil, yelena is an asshole but shes hot so its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinlord/pseuds/goblinlord
Summary: “I’m surprised your daddy let you out at this hour,” Yelena said after a moment, a joking lilt to her tone. The low light caught her black irises, drawing you back in.“I’m a grown woman,” you narrowed your eyes playfully, “besides, he’ll have to pass down the business eventually. Good to reinforce connections, you know?”“Mm, so you’re networking, then?” Yelena shifted her body weight, her shoulder now leaning against the wall so that she could more directly face you, “is that the only reason you’re here?”---Modern/Mafia AU where Yelena is a key figure of the mafia and (y/n) is the daughter of the mob's biggest patrons. Let's just say, business gets mixed with pleasure.
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Closer

You nervously brushed your little black dress down as you stepped into the venue; cigar smoke and low murmurs of conversation overwhelmed your senses. After taking a moment to adjust, you sunk comfortably into the environment- it was like an unfamiliar, yet warm coat.

There was a certain stimulating aura to the whole room- after all, most of these people were criminals, either indirectly or directly. You supposed you were one as well, witness to the ways the mafia was employed to protect and increase the power of your father’s business. These type of events were common- good opportunities to network and coordinate- though, it was your first time attending a gala of this magnitude. It was held at the big boss’ mansion, a gentleman who only went by the name “Yeager”. The event was conspicuous, sure, but the mafia practically ran the city as it stood.

Pretending to be interested in acquaintance’s lives and jokes was a talent of yours. You flitted through the gala’s guests, taking special note to be extra agreeable to the movers and shakers of the crowd. Socializing so disingenuously was tiring, though- with relief, you took a moment to yourself, leaning against the arm of a lavish couch.

Your sojourn was interrupted, however, as your interest was caught by a figure on the other end of the room. She stood out like a sore thumb- perhaps, if for no other reason, then the fact that she towered over the rest of the guests even while languidly reclining against the wall next to a table littered with sweets. Her height was impressive, sure, but something else about her drew you in. Her eyes were like that of a hawk, scanning the room as if she were both ineffably bored with the circumstances yet analytical at the same time.

She was wearing a well-tailored suit and her hair was short and well-kept. Everything about her seemed to be perfect, like she was a statue carved from marble. You weren’t sure why you couldn’t stop staring, entranced by this stranger.

With a deft glance, her eyes met yours. Embarrassed, you quickly looked away, pretending to be occupied with adjusting your dress. When you cautioned another glance, you found she was still staring at you, unabashedly. You forced yourself to not look away- even from this distance, you could make out the dry amusement her expression held. It was intensely intriguing.

Hoping you weren’t looking too obvious, you made your way across the bustling parlor room, greeting familiar faces along the way. You set up next to the sweets table that the tall woman was nearby, pretending that you were just inspecting the selection. When you looked up, you noticed that she was staring at you again.

“Must be a hard decision. You’ve been eyeing that eclair quite hard,” the blonde woman spoke, her voice dark and sultry.

“So many options,” you shyly smiled, aware she likely saw through the facade, “any recommendations?”

“You’re that big wig’s daughter, right? (y/n), if I’m not mistaken,” she replied, ignoring your question. As she spoke, you watched her thin fingers as they lit a cigarette.

“Seems a bit unfair that you know my name when I don’t know yours,” you retorted, eyes lingering on the angle of her jawline as she took a puff.

“Yelena,” she replied, exhaling the smoky cloud in your direction.

“Last name?” you quirked an eyebrow. She kept staring into your eyes, and her own were inscrutable.

“None of your business,” she said bluntly after a moment, taking another drag. The reply caught you off guard, and you broke eye contact, suddenly feeling very small next to the imposing figure next to you. You nodded, deciding to stop prying. Maybe family was a sensitive subject?

“I’m surprised your daddy let you out at this hour,” Yelena said after a moment, a joking lilt to her tone to perhaps make up for her previous response. She tilted her head as you made eye contact again. The low light caught her black irises, drawing you back in.

“I’m a grown woman,” you narrowed your eyes playfully, “besides, he’ll have to pass down the business eventually. Good to reinforce connections, you know?”

“Mm, so you’re networking, then?” Yelena shifted her body weight, her shoulder now leaning against the wall so that she could more directly face you, “is that the only reason you’re here?”

You knit your eyebrows together, unsure what she was insinuating. She blew another stream of smoke towards you, and this time you fanned it away from your face- or, at least tried. Her hand shot out, grabbing your wrist. Your eyes widened from the abrupt movement, and before you could protest, her cool thumb pushed into your radial pulse. You watched in awe as her eyes focused on where she was gripping you, before sliding up to your own with a mischievous glint.

“Your heart rate gives you away, darling,” she smirked dryly, before releasing her grip. You hoped the low light prevented her from seeing how red you were sure your face had become. Before you could muster the courage to respond to her boldness, she abruptly pushed off the wall, leaning a bit closer.

You drew in your breath as her face got closer to yours; she smelled intoxicatingly like cigarettes and mint. Her arm reached past you, and she maintained eye contact as she crudely put out her cigarette by shoving it into a pastry.

“My office is down the hallway past the foyer. Second door. If you’re the little _whore_ I reckon you are, I expect I’ll see you in there before the night is over,” she whispered, before briskly walking off.

You were left reeling, dizzy from the cigarette smoke and Yelena’s words echoing in your mind. Was she implying what you thought she was? To be frank, you weren’t sure if you were offended or turned on. To speak to the daughter of one of the main patrons of the mafia’s services in such a lewd way- you were sure you should be aghast. You couldn’t ignore the butterflies in your stomach, however.

You mulled over her words and the possible outcomes of the night for a while, gratefully accepting a drink when a butler came by with a tray. You were here for business, not pleasure- at least, that was the mantra you had repeated internally to yourself as soon as the tall blonde’s eyes had met yours originally.

But after all, what was the purpose of willingly inserting yourself in such a tumultuous lifestyle if not to capitalize off of the thrills that came with it? Your mind was made up: after tracking down the butler, you downed another drink for confidence before making your way through the heart of the gala and down the hallway, up to the door Yelena had specified.

Your knuckles rapped the door lightly, and after a brief wait you were greeted to Yelena opening it up. She was so tall, the top of her head nearly reached the doorframe. You watched as a sly smile ghosted across her face, and she stepped aside, indicating to you that you were welcome to come in.

“Fancy seeing you here,” you joked, as if the current circumstance you were in could have been anything but intentional.

“You took quicker to make up your mind than I thought you would,” Yelena said, swaggering back in the direction of her desk, “must be awfully eager.”

“Mm, I bet you would like that, wouldn’t you?” you spoke back to her, trying to hold your own against her teasing- instead it came out a bit more servile than you had hoped. You trailed behind her long, casual strides, keeping your distance a bit. You weren’t sure how exactly to proceed with the situation- it felt like Yelena knew what all of your cards were before you had even laid them on the table.

The tall woman leaned against her desk in the same apathetic way she had leaned against the wall in the parlor room, looking you over with those intense eyes of hers. Daring to get closer, you set a hand on one of the chairs she had positioned in front of her desk. You brushed your hand against the wood- not a speck of dust to be found. In fact, as your eyes wandered around, the whole room was pristine and precise. Not only her appearance, but every other aspect about her seemed to be effortlessly refined and calculated.

“Took me a while to gain the power I have now,” Yelena spoke, causing you to redirect your attention back to her. You were startled to see a dark gleam in her eyes, as they bore into your own. “To get all of _this_ , you wouldn’t believe the shit I’ve done.”

“I’m not scared of you, if that’s what you’re trying to do here” you cautioned a step closer, steeling yourself against her gaze. She held your eye contact, deeply interested in your assertion.

“We’ll see about that,” Yelena replied, reaching her arm out.

It was a sudden move, yet her hand made contact with your face softly, fingers dancing over your cheek and jaw, as if you were a fragile antique. The light touch was driving you crazy- you needed _more_ and you needed it soon. As if reading your thoughts, Yelena’s hand settled, her thumb pressing on your lower lip.

“Open your mouth,” she commanded, her voice slow, savoring in your submission. You obeyed her command, depressing your jaw so that she could slip her digit into your mouth. She shoved it in slowly, your tongue accommodating the presence as you began to suck.

Her eyes flashed with lust- even though you were fully clothed, you felt naked under her gaze as you stared up at her, completely under her influence.

“I wish you knew how pathetic you looked right now. Such a desperate little bitch, aching to get fucked,” she shoved further in, and you stifled a gag. Seeming satisfied, she slowly removed her thumb, a trail of saliva coming from your mouth as she looked it over.

“Makes me wonder; just how obedient you can be?” Yelena continued, tilting her head as she licked the thumb that had just been in your mouth. Watching her look at you like prey- it got you more worked up than you liked to admit.

“Guess you’ll just have to find out,” you replied after taking a moment to catch your breath, a tantalizing smile creeping over your lips. It was silent for a moment, Yelena’s eyes once again becoming unreadable.

“Sit on the desk,” was her only response. The authoritative edge brought you back to reality, making you catch your breath with the realization that this was _actually_ happening.

You complied, cautiously lifting yourself up onto her desk so that your legs were dangling over, and watched as she slid into the chair just in front of you. Just like in the party, her eyes bore into you as if she were analyzing every aspect. Something new was added to the mix, however, as you watched as her line of sight trailed over your body hungrily. Lust.

You hadn’t even noticed the goosebumps covering your body until you glanced down to your thighs, the fabric covering them riding up slightly. The heavy silence in the air did nothing to ease the rising tension you were feeling in the pit of your stomach.

“Uncross your legs,” Yelena finally said after a moment. You bit down on your lip, complying. You slowly separated your thighs further, giving Yelena a good view of what was previously concealed.

“Naughty girl,” she tsked, taking note of the lack of underwear. A blush crept to your cheeks, and you could only guess at the degree of your wetness on full display.

You hadn’t worn any undergarments as to not have any lines under your clothes- at least, perhaps that’s what you had told yourself originally. It was becoming quite evident to yourself that you had subconsciously hoped for a steamy encounter with a pretty stranger all along.

Your breathing hitched as she stood up suddenly, slowly spreading your thighs further and placing her own body closer to the desk. You were now keenly aware of how exposed your lower half was, and shrunk a bit under her gaze as she took in the sight.

“Already so worked up, and all I’ve done is look at you,” she said in a low voice, sending shivers down your spine. She appeared to enjoy toying with you- it was agonizing. You knew if you started begging now, however, she would just protract the teasing even further.

Instead, you remained silent, shifting your weight a bit on the desk so that you were leaning more on your elbows as to lower the angle made by the desk and your body. She was towering over you now, her expression full of hunger as she looked down at the sight beneath her. She could clearly tell what you wanted, and so you supposed it made sense when she sat back down in her chair, the cool touch of her fingertips leaving your thighs. You couldn’t help but let out a small whine, to which she chuckled.

“You’re going to have to earn _that_ ,” Yelena cocked an eyebrow, her confident posturing in the chair serving as both an invitation and a challenge.

You sat up and slowly made your way over to the chair, lowering yourself onto her lap. First sliding down one strap of your dress, and then the other, goosebumps began to pop up all over your skin as the fabric felt down, revealing your breasts to her. Your nipples were erect, begging for attention.

When you met her eyes, she maintained her steely glare that gave nothing away. You unbuttoned her own suit jacket, revealing the crisp white shirt beneath. Placing one hand on her own and the other weaving through her cropped hair, you began to guide her hand, careful to refrain from leading it to the place you wanted it to go most.

Besides a slight satisfactory bite to her lip, the taller woman made no change in expression as you led her hand up your abdomen to your left breast. Leaving it there, hoping she would provide some stimulation, you wrapped both your hands in her hair, bringing her face close to yours. Her other hand made its way to your ass; as you inhaled from the feeling of her fingers gripping you, the space closed between you two with a teasing kiss. You parted your lips quickly into it, hoping she would deepen the kiss with her tongue. Instead, her mouth left yours wanting as she moved her head.

Before you could protest, you felt her warm breath near your ear. With relief, you felt her lips kiss you along your jaw. Soft at first, though they soon gained in intensity. She bit into skin just under your jaw, and you couldn’t help but let out a startled gasp. The pain mixed with the pleasure of her fondling you made the warmth below grow even hotter, and without thinking, you re-angled yourself so your aching clit had some friction against her still-clothed thigh. Yelena made a faint humming noise as you began to move your hips, but you were too lost in the sensation to notice that it was a noise of disapproval.

You heard shuffling in your periphery, but paid no attention- that is, until something cold and metal pressed up on the nape of your neck. You felt your heart drop into your stomach as you realized what it was, and you met Yelena’s eyes, knowing very well that fear was present in your own.

“I said you have to earn that, _slut_ ” she smirked, and the gun got pushed further into your skin, “A pretty girl like you has no right to be this disobedient.”

You held eye contact, managing a nod that you hoped didn’t look too eager.

“You’re going to suck me off, and if you do a good job then _maybe_ ,” she said and you shivered as the gun’s barrel made its way down to your crotch, “I’ll give you what you really want. Understood (y/n)?”

The cold metal against your uncovered cunt turned you on more than you expected. It took everything in your power to not push against it even more, desperation rising to generate any type of friction to get you off.

“Yes,” you breathily responded, but your obsequiousness was met with an unimpressed look. With her other hand she grabbed your jaw, harshly tilting it upwards. Her forefinger pressed into the hickey she had made on the top of your neck, causing you to bite back a groan of pain.

“Yes who?”

“Yes, Yelena,” you said, practically panting as your heart rate quickened. She was a force to be reckoned with- that much was sure. You had played with fire, but the burn felt _good_.

“Get on your knees,” she said, eliciting a quick response from you as you climbed off her lap, kneeling in front of her.

She stood up from her chair, setting her gun on her desk before getting to work unbuckling her belt. You didn’t think it was possible to feel even more inferior than before, yet with her standing over you like this, you felt completely powerless- a feeling that brought you a perverse sense of satisfaction.

Your eyes traced greedily over her body as she undressed. She had a fantastic figure- lean and lithe, commanding the same respect that every other aspect about her demanded.

She sat back in her chair, spreading her legs to reveal herself to you. Despite her stoicism, just as your pulse before had given _you_ away, the state she was in gave _her_ away. She was practically dripping, and you wanted nothing more than to please her.

Knowing better than to get to work without permission, your eyes met hers, pleading:

“Yelena, please may I?”

Instead of verbally responding, she gave you the go ahead by waving you towards her with her index and middle finger. Not wanting to waste any time, you shuffled forward on your knees until your face was right in front of her vulva. The scent was dizzying, and you couldn’t wait to get a taste.

Tentatively at first, and then gaining in confidence, your tongue began to explore the space, licking over her folds and inside of her hole before focusing on her clit.

“Good girl,” she said through staggered breaths.

Hearing her praise and the way she was struggling to contain her moans as you pleasured her- you felt like you were made of electricity. Desperate for more of her kind words, you doubled down on the intensity, your tongue encircling the sensitive site with a newfound hunger. You knew your jaw would hurt in the morning, but you could care less: all that mattered right then was Yelena.

As her breathing grew more irregular, Yelena’s hands snaked in your hair. You moaned into her pussy as her nimble fingers played with your hair, likewise pulling your head even closer to her. Your hands grabbed onto her thighs, spreading her further apart. They were trembling under your fingertips, and you felt immense satisfaction at having the privilege of being able to service able to such an intimidating woman such as herself.

“Make me cum, babygirl,” Yelena growled through her teeth. The sound of her being near the edge made your head spin. You had pinpointed the exact pressure and intensity she liked, and it wasn’t much longer before her thighs squeezing against your head and gravelly moans made it perfectly clear to you that she was cumming. You smiled into her pussy, reveling in the moment.

Your tongue made a few more measured licks before you sat back on your knees, looking up at the woman before you. You didn’t bother wiping her fluids off of your face- you _wanted_ her to see you like this, covered in her cum.

Her face was flushed from orgasm, and she scoffed as she looked down at you kneeling so attentively.

“You’re a good little slut, aren’t you? Eating me out like that,” Yelena mused, her breathing returning to normal.

“Yes, Yelena,” your voice was needy with desire. You hoped she kept good on her promises; the warmth in your groin was becoming near unbearable.

“Come here,” Yelena purred, and you retook your place on her lap, straddling her as you had before. Her hand found it’s way to your lower back, and the other on your right cheek, drawing you in. She licked the remnants of her orgasm off of your face before bringing you into a kiss that took your breath away. Her hand traced along your lower spine, giving you the chills.

You gasped as she broke the kiss and roughly pulled your hair back, bringing her mouth up to your ear.

“I’m going to fuck you like an animal,” she hissed into your ear before biting your ear lobe, garnering a moan from yourself.

She picked you up from your straddling position, laying you back-down on the desk, clearing away any papers or writing utensils with a fell swoop of one of her hands.

_So much for a pristine office_ , you thought bemusedly as the cool polished wood greeting your back.

Your black dress was pulled down from where it had pooled over your hips, and carelessly tossed off to the side. You couldn’t care less to look for where it landed, however- you were fully enraptured by the figure looming over you.

Her hands slithered over your breasts, becoming well-acquainted with their curves before she brought her mouth down over your right, just shy of your nipple. Even then, the feeling of her tongue on your body was amazing, and though it was clear she was marking you up with hickeys like you were her property, you couldn’t bother to care about any repercussions in the moment.

Her mouth never stayed in one place for long, flittering to different locations all across your tits before trailing down to your navel. Your breath caught in your throat as she nearly reached the location that was being so criminally ignored, but was let out in a frustrated huff when she stood up straight again.

“Bend over the desk,” was all she said, standing idly as you did so.

Turned away from her now, you had to use your periphery to gauge where she was, and your imagination to gauge what she would do. Still, it came as a shock when her fingers finally inserted into your vagina. You were putty in her grip, and she knew it. Your knees practically buckled as she began to increase in speed.

You thought back to how graceful her fingers had looked when she had lit her cigarette: long and slender- as they curled inside of you now, you figured you could add “powerful” to the list. The room was filled with the lewd squelching sound of your juices and your unabashed moans as her fingers pumped in and out relentlessly.

_God_ , she was good- if fucking could be considered an art form, she was comparable to Michelangelo or Da Vinci. Penetrative sex was hit-or-miss for you, yet Yelena was hitting an absolute home-run as her fingers hit your sensitive spot inside.

“Say my name, (y/n)."

“Yelena,” you managed through heavy breaths.

“Louder. Say my name,” she commanded, delivering a deft slap across your ass.

“Yelena!” you cried out, back arching from the sting of the smack and the indescribable feeling of her inside of you.

You could feel yourself slipping, the world around you becoming blurry and unfocused as you grew nearer and nearer to climax. You were brought back to reality by an all-too familiar weapon being pressed against your head.

_The gun_. You had almost forgot about it, having laid neglected for the duration of you going down on Yelena. Your heart skipped a beat when you heard the familiar clicking sound of the gun being loaded.

“You’re not allowed to cum yet,” she said, sneering, “and if you do, I’ll put a bullet right through your pretty little head.”

You bit your lip hard, desperate whimpers escaping you as her movements further increased in intensity. It took everything within you to not release right on the spot- the way this woman played with you, it was unlike any experience you have had before. You didn’t want it to end, but you wanted to come more than anything.

“Who are you?” Yelena said, herself panting from the exertion of fucking you so rigorously.

“I’m your slut,” your eyes were tearing up from the effort you were making to not come, and words came out through erratic, desperate breaths, “I’m yours.”

“Come,” she commanded, pleased with your answer, her precise fingers curling inside of you.

Release washed over you, so excruciatingly powerful that any other sense besides the ecstasy of orgasm was lost to you. You hoped Yelena’s room had thick walls- it was impossible that the party guests hadn’t heard you, the ability to stifle any of your moans long gone.

Yelena’s motions slowed as you came down from the high, lightheaded and trembling. The room smelled like cigarettes and sex. You kept your eyes closed as reality regained its grip on you, suddenly shy about the circumstances.

“Good girl, (y/n),” Yelena’s low voice next to your ear was followed by a surprisingly intimate light kiss on your shoulder. “Now get out.”

That was enough to make your eyes snap open as you sat up, confused by the abruptness. Yelena offered no explanation in her expression, regarding you with a neutral look as she dressed.

“I- I can’t go back out there like this,” you protested, suddenly keenly aware of how your somewhat revealing dress would be little help in covering up the array of marks across your body.

“That’s not _my_ problem,” Yelena responded quizzically, as if _you_ were the one being unreasonable, “I’m not the one who came into a lowlife gangster’s office for the sole purpose of being fucked.”

You blinked a few times, reconciling with the embarrassment you would face walking outside of Yelena’s office. Gossip spreads like wildfire at these type of things, and you bit your cheek thinking about the things people would speculate.

Another glance at Yelena told you everything. She was getting some kind of sick pleasure from your humiliation. You loathed the smug look on her face, and equally hated the fact that you couldn’t deny that you were into it as well.

With a huff, you retrieved and slid on your dress, smoothing down your hair as much as you could in hopes that it offered some degree of cover.

Before you reached the door, however, you felt her presence behind you. Faster than you could turn around and face her, you felt a strong hand snake around your waist, keeping you in place as she spoke her piece:

“Pleasure doing ‘ _business_ ’ with you, (y/n),” Yelena whispered in your ear, before sending you on your way.


End file.
